Up Is Down
by BobWhite
Summary: Full summary inside. R&R 2 find out more.


**Full Summary:**

Devan Fields is the new agent on Don's team. Don and the team trust her, it's just that they believe she is hiding something from all of them, even Charlie and Co feel she's hiding something. What happens when David and Devan are involved in a car accident? Will Devan's secret be let out into the open? And why did she not want to tell anyone what has been going on with her life?

**Devan Fields:**

**Background:**

Before I go off and talk about my new job, you need to know some background history on me first. I wasn't always wanting to be a cop, but I figured it would be the best career for me, mostly because if I joined the FBI like I planned to, I would opt for a desk position. And here's why I would opt for a desk position over field work.

I was born with a bad heart because my biological mom had done drugs while she was pregnant with me. I was taken away from my mother when I was only one day old and adopted a month later. My adoptive family was told about my medical problems (this I know because they told me that I was adopted when I turned sixteen and why I was always in the hospital). I have had the same doctor since I was a child, the same Cardiologist since my mom and dad brought me home from the orphanage they had adopted me from. I wasn't the only child, but I was the oldest child.

They hadn't been able to have kids when they adopted me, but two years later, I had a little brother. They still loved me the same as any other child of theirs, they were just surprised. Sometimes life gives you miracles for a reason. They told me that I was the miracle that had brought about Luke, my little brother. I guess I liked being called a miracle cause if I hadn't been adopted who knows if Luke would still be here or not.

When I turned four, the real medical problems began. I started to have shortness of breath and would get really tired for no reason. Luke was now two years old and my mom was pregnant with her second child, another little boy. I managed to keep the fact that I didn't feel good hidden up until the day I was playing with Luke. I had just grabbed him from his crib when my feet collapsed underneath me and both Luke and I hit the ground. Luke started crying which brought our mother running to see what had happened. Luke was sitting next to my unconscious form and screaming his head off. He wasn't hurt; he just didn't know what was going on with his big sister.

My mom called 911 and as soon as the ambulance got there, put Luke in his car seat and took off for the hospital behind the ambulance. That's when Dr. Abrahms entered my life. She was called in shortly after I was brought in. I still had a pulse I just wasn't breathing. My mom had Luke in the waiting room and was freaking out. She had called my dad and he had headed over from work, telling his boss that one of his kids was in the hospital. I was in the ER for the longest time before being moved to the PICU where my parents were told I would have to stay for about a week or so.

They were freaked. People from our neighborhood and that we knew started showing up at the hospital to show there support and by the end of the week, I was sitting up wondering when I could go home. Dr. Abrahms told my parents that they would have to watch me very carefully and sent us home with an oxygen tube with a mask attached to it. I would now have to sleep with the oxygen mask over my nose to make sure that I would survive the night. Dr. Abrahms also told my parents that my heart would steadily increase getting worse and told them that if I tried to hide that something was wrong, to bring me in anyways and she would try to get me to open up.

Dr. Abrahms was a lifesaver for me growing up. She told me that I could still do normal stuff like join Cheerleading or play basketball, I just had to do it at a diminished pace. By the time I was in Middle School, I had been in the hospital 45 times but they were mostly checkups and appointments to see how far my heart had deteriorated. My heart had basically stayed the same from the summer of seventh grade to the beginning of my eighth grade year. I had a lot of friends in Middle School but only some of them knew of my heart condition. I tended to keep my health problems to myself and most people understood why.

High School came in a flash and before I knew it, I was in the tenth grade, had a boyfriend, was on the Cheerleading squad and was a runner up for Homecoming Queen. But my tenth grade year would turn into a horrifying one for me and my family. It was the football game of the year, all the Cheerleaders were attending it, whether we were actually cheering or were in the bleachers it didn't matter. We were the ones that could get everyone up on there feet and cheering for our guys. Cheerleading was fun for me because I could cheer all I wanted to and no one would know that I was really dieing, or so I thought.

After the game, and us girls were getting ready for the dance, I started to feel really tired. I just chalked my being tired up to being up since six in the morning. Never did I think my heart would give out on me during the dance. Luke was going to be there, he had gotten asked to Homecoming by a ninth grader that lived on our block and our parents were allowing him to go. Most people knew how close Luke and I were but never understood why we were so close.

Luke and his date would be going to dinner with me, my date and some of my friends from the Squad. We were all dating football players and with the help of our parents, had rented a limo to take us from our homes to dinner and then to the dance. Luke could see how tired I was but because we had both been up since six in the morning he also chalked it up to my being up for so long. If only we had listened to our guts and stayed home that night.

Dinner was great and we were headed to the dance, everything was going fine. My boyfriend made a comment about Luke and I and we both laughed. Luke may have been two years younger then me, but everyone knew that he was my best friend. He was my confidant when I needed someone to talk to late at night when we were supposed to be sleeping. Daniel, my boyfriend, knew why Luke and I always hung out together. Both of us had cell phones and that was mostly to keep in touch with our parents.

Daniel had asked one night while he was over why Luke and I were always together. My parents had taken him into the other room while Luke and I told our twin siblings to take the younger kids upstairs. Then Luke and I went into the other room and explained to Daniel what was going on. Now I not only had Luke looking out for me, but Daniel could also keep an eye on me when we were in school. As we approached the dance and everyone got out, Luke hung back next to Daniel and me. He asked if I was okay and I told him that I was fine. Luke's question got Daniel curious and he told him that he would keep an eye on me.

Luke's date was waiting for him when the three of us made our exit from the Limo. All heads turned towards us. Luke took his dates arm and walked in front of Daniel and I, who took my arm and held my hand, making sure I was really okay. Our group of friends entered the dance together and the real fun began. Dancing is what Cheerleaders are good at, so me and my friends started doing what we did best. Dance!

Halfway through the dance, I started getting tired again. Daniel had gone off to get us some punch to drink and I couldn't see Luke anywhere. I walked off the dance floor and over to our table. I noticed that Luke was over in the corner, kissing his date which wasn't a big problem since everyone knew that they liked each other. I had my hand on the back of the chair and was watching Luke make out with his date when everything went black. I remember hitting the ground and someone screaming really loud. Half conscious, I saw Luke slide down next to me and felt him pick up my head. Daniel was next to me as well and people were on their phones.

I don't remember the paramedics getting there or even the ride to the hospital. I do remember waking up with an intubation tube down my throat and people I cared about sitting around. Most of them were still in there dresses and tuxes. The rest of my family had showed up and Luke was the first to notice that I was awake. He got up and came over to me, squeezing my hand in the process. I squeezed back to let him know I was glad that he was there. It was the weekend so no one had to go to school the next few days.

After that horrific day in tenth grade, people in school got more attentive to my situation. There was an assembly and everyone was told what was going on. People even got tested to see if they were matches for me. However, in order for them to help me, they would have to die. I wasn't to keen on my friends dieing just so I could have their heart. Nobody knew what to think when I returned to school. Daniel got more protective of me and as for Cheerleading; well I was benched for the time being, just until I got my strength back up.

Life went on as normal as it could the rest of the year. I got my strength back and even though I was back to Cheerleading, the minute I looked tired, I was benched and told to sit the rest of the practice out. Nobody wanted a repeat of our Homecoming Dance. By the time it was summer again, I was back to my full strength and back to doing everything I had done before Homecoming.

My Junior and Senior year went by in a flash. I was named Valedictorian and gave a wondrous speech that people were still talking about during summer after graduation. I ended up going to UCLA for college and then after that, I went into the FBI Academy and passed with flying colors. As soon as I had graduated, I opted for desk duty. I was stationed out of LA which kept me close to my family. Of course by the time I was out of High School and starting College, my parents had managed to have nine more kids, Luke, Carl & Clara being the oldest of the ones still in school.

All siblings in order are as follows:

Luke Fields: 26, second oldest child, Devan's best friend, father of two, widowed; Lawyer.

Carl Fields: 20, third oldest child, Clara's twin, in college to become a Veterinarian; engaged to Emily Smith.

Clara Fields: 20, fourth oldest child, Carl's twin, in college to become a Doctor; engaged to Jonathan Jackson.

Leila Fields: 18, female senior in high school, wants to become a Nurse; dating Jack Johnson.

Rayne Fields: 16, female junior in high school, wants to become a Cop like Devan; dating Jacob Lions.

Polar Fields: 14, female freshman in high school, wants to become a Peace Corp Volunteer; single at moment.

Baer Fields: 12, male sixth grader in middle school, likes writing stories & poetry.

Krista Fields: 10, youngest of the children, twin of Kris, likes writing stories.

Kris Fields: 10, youngest of the children, twin of Krista, likes photography.

**Present Day: LA Field Office:**

Devan walked into the Violent Crimes Unit on the thirteenth floor and went to her desk. She sat down and put her purse in a drawer before getting to work on the case at hand. Because she worked under Agent Eppes and mostly did desk work they seemed to like her. She rarely went to any of the functions at Charlie's house but didn't seem to mind that they never asked her to go. She was the desk agent and that's what she was good at.

Charlie, Amita and Larry seemed to take a peculiar interest in her when she had shown up late one day and had looked extremely tired. They had told Don about it and he had meant to talk to her that very day, but a murder case had been put in front of them and it had slipped his mind. Everyone on his team could see that something was wrong with Agent Fields but they didn't have the courage to ask what that was. She was good at her work and seemed proud to be an FBI agent, even if she didn't do any field work.

Colby and David seemed a little interested in her by the way she acted around others. She didn't seem to notice that they all could tell that she was hiding something from them and even if she did, she didn't seem to notice at all. It was like she was intentionally trying to make it look like she wasn't hiding anything even though they could tell that she was. But the only problem was was that she wasn't talking about it.

Then a new case was handed to them and she seemed to recognize something within the case because she asked to be temporarily taken off desk duty and put into the field. Something about this case irked Agent Fields into coming out of her shell just a little and taking initiative in her job as an FBI agent. Don partnered her with David so that she could get the jist of working in the field if she chose not to go back to desk duty.

Liz and Nikki thought it was a nice change to see her away from her desk and with an actual gun in her hand. She would be with David and they all knew how hard he worked to help out other Agents within the Bureau. He seemed to like having her under his wing and the fact that she had a smile plastered on her face didn't bother them at all that much. But there was something about that smile that irked them all into believing that something was way off with the agent.

Will they figure out what is wrong with Agent Devan Fields before something horrible happens? And what is the case she's helping work on that has her opting away from desk duty for the time being and asking to be put into the field? Will she be okay?


End file.
